


Stand Together to Survive

by TabithaRose



Category: Glee
Genre: Adoption, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-04
Updated: 2013-04-04
Packaged: 2017-12-07 10:55:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/747722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TabithaRose/pseuds/TabithaRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After their failed adoption application, Kurt and Blaine have very limited options left.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stand Together to Survive

The freshly baked cookies, still soft and warm from the oven, had been laid out on the table. The kettle was sizzling away but the steam it gave off and the homely family vision could never hide the look of terror in Kurt’s eyes. For over an hour, no words had been spoken and neither of the couple looked each other in the eye. The minutes turned into hours until the silence became too much.

“What if she-“

“Kurt-“

“She’s like my sister, it’s-“

“Kurt!” Blaine exclaimed, bringing Kurt’s hectic struggle to end the fight with his overwhelming anxiety to a close. “It’s going to be fine. The worst that can happen is that she says no and it’s a little awkward for a while. Like you said, she’s like your sister; she can’t just give up on you after one desperate request.”

“But that’s what I’m so scared about! What if it is just a desp-” Kurt’s rant was cut off in a flash as the sound of metal keys crashed against fluffy key rings which Kurt had always thought as a little ironic considering her constant search for independence and maturity.

“What smells so good?” Rachel chuckled, with a grin filled with bubbly innocence that led Kurt into a stomach-full of dread. “Ooh, cookies and tea! What’s the occasion?”

“H-hey Rachel, you- are you alright? How was your day?” Blaine eventually stuttered and spat out with a lack of the pleasure that the greeting first gave off.

“Awful! I twisted my ankle over to class, which just happened to be a dance class which obviously I wasn’t fit for, and I continuously fell over my chassés. It was incredibly humiliating.” Blaine gave Kurt a comforting blink, already knowing that this would have filled him with sharp blades of slicing dread.

“Rachel, can we ask you something?” Kurt finally choked the words out, seriously contemplating the opportunity to run out the door and never come back. The trio perched on the sofa, each one filled with an aching explosion of nerves. “As you- as you know, we’ve filled out numerous forms for this and, well it’s all we’ve ever wanted. And, well what you don’t know is, well, last week…” Kurt glanced at Blaine, defeated and pleading for his replacement.

“Rachel, our adoption forms were rejected.” Blaine blurted out, before he even had time to be afraid. “And that leaves us with very, very few options. And, well, we were just wondering if you would be willing to… Rachel?” His eyes suddenly enlarged to a worrying size, realising that Rachel’s own eyes were tear-filled and streaming.

Kurt ran to her aid, with tissues and the plate of cookies, which were now cold and hard. “What’s the matter?”

“I can’t!” She practically screamed out the words, falling into Kurt’s arms, dampening the sleeves of his blazer.

Blaine had also run to her attention at this point, and they were both holding her, staring into each other’s eyes, aching with frustration. “What are you talking about? We haven’t even-“

“I’m…” She looked Kurt in the eyes, and he saw the apparent afflictions that this situation was affecting her with. He broke the stare as a gesture of comfort, and she fell back into his shoulder. A few minutes passed until a muffled noise came from the soft cloth of his clothing. “I’m already pregnant.”


End file.
